Spirit of Truth
by Trelhu
Summary: Laura Williams was Barry Allen and Iris West's childhood best friend. When her parents died when she was 17 Joe tried to adopt her but she was sent to live with her uncle in Gotham. Now eight years later she's coming back to Central City just before the particle accelerator turns on. She is in a car crash when it explodes. Read on to learn her story.
1. In The Beginning

**In the Beginning**

**I don't own the Flash! I only own Laura Williams and her storyline!**

Laura Williams ran as fast as she could after her best friends, Iris West and Barry Allen. Barry was running away from the bullies, led by Tony Woodward, who always picked on him. Iris was running to get her father so he could scare off the bullies with his "I'm a cop do what I say" persona. Laura was running the slowest because, despite her long dancers legs, she was slower than a turtle. She still was trying to get to Barry's home so she could get his parents.

She dashed through the front door of Barry's home, wheezing and panting "Barry...bullies...run!" She gasped out to his mother, sitting on the couch.

Nora Allen sprang up and dashed out the door with Laura spinning on her heels to follow, still gasping for air. By the time they found Barry Joe West, Iris's Father, was helping the beaten and bruised boy stumble home.

"Sorry mom." Barry said sheepishly and looked down at his feet.

"Oh my brave boy."

"They..._wheeze..._were picking on..._wheeze..._

Jackson. Barry was just trying to help." Laura said finally catching up and trying to regain her breath.

"Let's head home and get you cleaned up, Barry." Nora took her son's hand and led him home "Joe?" She turned around "Would you make sure Laura gets home safely? It's getting late and her parents are probably worried."

"Of course Nora." Joe took the two girls back to Laura's house and dropped the eleven year old off with her parents who thanked him.

"What happened today Laura?" Her mother teased during dinner "Did Barry get into another fight?"

"Yep." Laura popped the p.

"That boy is always running into trouble." Her father laughed.

"Alright enough. Time for bed Laura." Her mother took her by the hand and led her upstairs to Laura's bedroom "Goodnight my sweet girl. I love you." She kissed her goodnight.

The next morning Laura woke up and hurried to get ready so she could go pick up Barry and Iris like she did every morning. She was out the door before she could hear her parents calling her to wait. First Laura went to Iris's house and was surprised to find Joe awake and waiting for her.

"Laura, come in." Joe beckoned her inside "There's something you should know."

"What? Is everything okay?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Barry and Iris aren't going to school today. Barry's mom, well, last night she was killed. Barry's father was arrested. Barry is staying with Iris and I for the moment. He's very upset, Iris and I are gonna stay with him today." Joe told her sadly.

"Can I call my parents? I want to stay too." Laura whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I already called them, they excused you." Joe told her.

"Where's Barry?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

Without another word Laura bolted up the stairs and towards the door. She gently turned the handle and saw Barry, laying on the bed with Iris sitting beside him talking softly.

"Oh Barry..." Laura murmured as Barry sat up.

She moved forward slowly to stand in front of him and hugged him tightly. She felt his tears drenching her shoulder as she rocked him back and forth, letting him cry himself to sleep.

"How did you get him to go to sleep?" Iris whispered "I tried all night and couldn't get him to even close his eyes."

Laura shrugged "I don't know. I just held him."

_Six years later_

"Come on Laura, all you have to do is change this to that." Barry told the mathematically challenged 17 year old Laura.

"I just don't get it!" Laura threw down her pencil "Math shouldn't have letters in it!"

They kept working for another hour before Laura finally got how to solve the problems. When they were finally done and headed home, Laura dropped Barry off at Joe and Iris's before walking back to her own house. When she got there the first thing she noticed was the cop car parked outside. In a flurry of fear, she rushed through the door and saw Joe waiting for her, her parents were nowhere to be seen and Joe wore a sad expression on his face.

"No."

"Laura I'm afraid there was an accident."

"No."

"I'm so sorry."

"No!" Laura sank to the ground in tears, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing big, fat tears. She felt Joe hug her but she felt numb. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"They're sending me to Gotham to live with my uncle Mark." Laura told her best friends.

"No!" Iris cried, throwing her arms around Laura "Why can't you stay with us?"

"Something about how they don't think your dad makes enough to support three kids." Laura whispered.

"But you're almost 18," Barry said "Don't you get a say in where you live?"

"Apparently not."

"You'll come back right? And until you do we can text and email and video chat." Iris begged.

"I have to go. My train leaves in an hour. But I'll be back." Laura hurried out the door "Someday." She whispered to herself.

The train ride was long and Laura spent most of it asleep. When the train finally stopped moving she was nudged awake by the social worker next to her. She gathered her belongings and followed the social worker off and towards the car that would take her to her new home.

Laura couldn't bring herself to cry. She hadn't cried since the night she found out about the car crash. It was better, easier, safer to be stony and unfeeling.

She sat in the car as it pulled up to the run down, little house that her Uncle Mark lived in. The social worker got her out of the car and knocked on the door. A tall man in a white tee-shirt and blue jeans opened the door.

"Whatdda you want?" He grumbled.

"It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your brother and his wife passed away in a car accident a few days ago. It has been decided that you will be the one to look after your niece." The social worker sounded like she was reading from a script.

"I don't want no kid."

"The courts have ruled that she is to be in your care until she is old enough to care for herself." The social worker turned on her heels and walked back towards the car.

"Didn't you hear me?" He called after her "I don't want no kid!" He looked at Laura as the car drove off "Fine then. Come in. I hope you can cook."

Laura scurried inside after her uncle and he led her to a small room in the back.

"This'll be your room then." He muttered "How old are you again?"

"I'm 17"

"Old enough to start working. Tell you what. I'll get you a job with my buddy down at the bar. You can be a waitress. Then when you got enough dough to live on your own you get out. Got it?" Mark growled.

Laura nodded frantically.

"Good. You're quiet. I don't like a bunch of chatter." He started to walk out before stopping "I got some friends coming over to play poker at 6. Stay out of our way."

Laura nodded again and waited until he was out of the room and the door was shut before she let out the breath she had been holding. She was starting to see why her father didn't like his brother very much.

**Word count: 1280 words**

**I love the Flash so I'm doing another story. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Years Gone By

**Years Gone By**

**I don't own The Flash!**

Laura Williams had lived in Gotham for eight years. She had spent half her time in college and the other half working her butt off to pay for her Uncle Mark's gambling. Now Uncle Mark had kicked her out and she was heading back to Central City. The now 25 year old psychologist was, at long last, going home.

She had tried to keep in touch with her old friends, Barry Allen and Iris West, but she just couldn't bring herself to remember her life before her parents died. Instead she threw herself into her work, her studies, and her new life. Because of her busy schedule, she rarely got to talk to Barry and Iris. She hoped they weren't too mad at her for her lack of contact.

Laura sighed as she walked into a coffee shop, she hoped the caffeine would ease her nerves. She ordered and got her drink from a young barista, who she tipped well, knowing how hard it was to make actual money working in a coffeehouse. As she left she bumped into a tall, chocolate skinned woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The woman gasped.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going." Laura smiled at the woman.

"I'm Iris." The woman held out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Laura thought about how much this woman looked like her old friend and had the same name. Suddenly Laura's brain clicked and she realized this _was _Iris. She quickly turned and left.

Iris called after her "Wait, I didn't get your name!" But Laura was already gone.

The rest of the day Laura walked around town admiring the cityscape and the monuments of her old life that loomed over and around her. Finally she reached her new apartment. It was close to her new practice. As she settled in, tossing her purse on the kitchen counter and kicking off her shoes, she started to remember Gotham and her uncle. Absentmindedly, she turned on the television and flicked to the news channel where a woman named Linda Park was covering the particle accelerator protests, it was going to turn on soon.

As Laura checked her phone it began to ring and she answered it "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Williams?" An urgent voice asked.

"This is she, what's wrong?"

"We have an issue at the practice, can you come by?"

"Of course, I'll be there soon." Laura hung up the phone, picked up her purse, and put on her shoes. She hurried out the door and hailed a taxi.

The driver had the radio turned on and the station was also covering the Particle Accelerator, which had just turned on. Suddenly a large explosion rocked the city and Laura stared out the window in terror as a blast of energy rocketed towards the car. As it hit the vehicle, the car spun and rolled over, flipping end over end.

Laura's head smashed into the headrest in front of her and she thanked the heavens that she was wearing her seatbelt. The car slid into an intersection, in the path of an oncoming truck. It couldn't stop in time.

Laura's eyes fluttered as she felt a hot, wet liquid drip down from her hairline. She moved her head slightly and her eyes shut slowly as she groaned quietly.

_10 months later_

Laura felt tired. She was so tired that she could barely move. Finally after what felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes, Laura gathered her strength and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them as widely as she could.

A person above her gasped and shouted "She's awake!"

Another voice rang out, hurting Laura's ears "Dr. Wells, Barry get down here!"

"Dr. Wells?" Laura asked groggily "Where am I?" She sat bolt upright "Who are you?"

"Easy! Easy! I'm Cisco, she's Caitlin. You're in STAR Labs."

"STAR Labs? Why am I here? I was...I was in a car crash, why am I not in a hospital?"

"You kept dying so STAR Labs offered to help." The man named Cisco told her.

"I need to...need to get out of here!" Laura stuttered, getting out of the bed only to find she was wearing only a sports bra and sweats.

"You can't leave." A familiar voice said.

Laura turned around, seizing the sweater that the woman, Caitlin, offered and pulling it over her head "And why n-" she froze. It was Barry.

"Hey are you okay?" Cisco asked.

"Fine. But I'm leaving. Now."

"Stop!" Barry grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes "Do I...? Do I know you?"

"Look, let me go pal or it's gonna get ugly. I've lived in Gotham for eight years and..."

"Laura?" Barry interrupted her tirade "Is that you?"

"Let go of me." Laura growled "Or else."

"It is you! Why...? How...? What are you doing here?" Barry asked in shock.

"Being held hostage apparently." Laura kicked his shin "Which I've had quite enough of by the way."

Suddenly, Barry felt his mind go fuzzy. He stumbled back in pain and confusion wondering why a kick to the knee hurt so much. Caitlin was holding her head and groaning. Cisco was close to tears. And Dr. Wells gasped in shock.

Within moments Barry felt a wave of fear wash over him, it was so intense he nearly fell over. He wasn't sure why he was so scared, he had no reason to be. When the terror subsided Laura was gone. He flashed around the building looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

**Word count: 939 words **

**Hey! Enjoy! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	3. Fearful Flight

**Fearful Flight**

**I don't own The Flash!**

Laura hurried through the streets, glancing over her shoulder, afraid that Barry was following her. Her fear was so strong that she could barely breathe. Finally she reached her apartment, Laura tried the door but it was locked. Of course it was, she hadn't paid rent for ten months. She had probably lost it.

Sighing Laura turned around and slid down the door, she put her head in her shaking hands and tried to calm herself. She thought about what she could do. She couldn't go back to Gotham, her Uncle didn't care. She couldn't go back to STAR Labs, to Barry, she wasn't ready for that. Her best option was to go to her practice and get help. Laura stood up and walked down the street, much calmer now that she had a plan.

When she got to her practice and pushed open the door, the small bell jingling as it swung open, her assistant leapt on her.

"You're awake! STAR Labs just called us. They want to run some tests on you, I'm supposed to take you there."

"No!" Laura shouted "I mean...uh no. I'm fine. I don't need any tests I just need to get back to work."

"Are you sure?" Her assistant asked "They were pretty-"

"Yes I'm sure." Laura told the receptionist "When can I get back to work? I need money if I want to get my apartment back."

"You still have your apartment." The receptionist informed her "STAR Labs has been laying for it. Here are the keys." He handed Laura the key chain.

"Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow, And I can get to work. Alright?"

"Alright, if you're sure. I still think you should go to STAR Labs though. What if something's wrong and you don't know it?" Laura's assistant asked worriedly.

"Karen, I'm fine." Laura put a hand on Karen's shoulder "Really. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am." And Laura headed out the door, keys clutched tightly in her hand.

Barry ran around the city for hours, searching for Laura. But he couldn't find her. Finally he sped back to STAR Labs to get ready for his day job. When he got to the precinct, Captain Singh was talking to Joe.

"I understand the need for psychological counseling for victims but why hire a newbie Captain?" Joe asked his boss.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"I'm hiring counseling services for the station. They'll be for victims or for officers." Captain Singh told the forensic scientist.

"Who's it going to be?"

"A newer practice headed by a Laura Williams. It's called 'Finders' and they only just got Ms Williams back. Apparently she was in a coma for 10 months, like you, Allen." Singh walked away.

"Laura Williams?" Joe asked "It couldn't possible little Laura?"

"It might be." Barry sighed "She was at STAR Labs until this morning when she woke up. She must have gone to her practice. That's why I couldn't find her."

"But it's definitely our Laura?"

"The one and only." A voice came from behind them "Hi Joe."

"Laura?" Barry and Joe were surprised to see her in the police station.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning Barry. And kicked you." Laura grinned sheepishly "I was kinda freaked out. But my assistant just called to let me know about our new partnership with the CCPD."

"Well, it'll be a pleasure working with you Laura." Joe smiled "Does Iris know you're in town?"

"Kinda..." Laura giggled "We bumped into each other my first day here and she introduced herself but I didn't."

Joe chuckled at this "Well, how about you come round for dinner tomorrow night and we can all catch up?"

"I'm sorry Joe but I've missed ten months of work. I'm trying to make up hours so I can pay for my apartment." Laura shrugged "I'm actually here to talk to Captain Singh about how he wants our partnership to work. Can you point me towards his office?"

"Barry can show you." And Joe walked off towards his desk.

"How about," Barry suggested "after you're done you come with me to STAR Labs and we get Caitlin to check you over?"

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope." Barry smiled "Might as well make it easy on yourself and come with me."

"Fine, But no crazy science experiments." Laura shook her finger at her friend "You got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Barry saluted.

Laura bubbled with laughter at her friend's silliness. As she turned to follow Barry to Captain Singh's office she heard shouts from behind her. A prisoner was being brought out to be taken to Iron Heights. Suddenly a bang echoed through the air. The prisoner had seized a gun and was pointing it around like a madman. Laura felt shock and fear hit her like a ton of bricks and suddenly all the people around her were clutching their heads.

"Stop!" Someone shouted at the prisoner, Laura realized it was her, and the man stopped moving. He just froze there and stood, shaking, in the middle of the lobby. Laura looked around and saw an officer come forward and slap the cuffs on the prisoner's wrists.

Laura took several calming breaths and everyone around her righted themselves. Barry stared at her for a long moment before pulling her up the stairs.

"What happened down there?" He asked "Everyone fell over but you, how did you-?"

"Barry I don't know. Okay. I just felt fear." Laura looked around hopelessly "I wasn't trying to do anything."

"Hey, I know." Barry put his arm around her "I think we need to go to STAR Labs, they can help you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's go."

**Word count: 968 words**

**Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love you guys,**

**The Author**


	4. Spill

**Spill**

**I don't own The Flash!**

Barry led Laura down the hall towards the Cortex. She was slightly freaked out and, somehow, Barry could feel it.

As they walked into the main room Dr. Wells rolled up in his wheelchair "Ah, I see you've found our missing friend. Miss Williams, I am Dr. Harrison Wells."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Wells. I'm a big fan of your work." Laura shook his hand.

"You would be one of the few these days." Dr. Wells chuckled "Since the particle accelerator blew up, I'm afraid I'm not very popular."

"Barry!" Cisco entered the Cortex "Hey! You found her!"

"Actually I found him. At the station." Laura corrected the long haired engineer.

"Well, you're here now. I'll call Caitlin. She'll want to run some tests on you." Cisco smiled and left to find the doctor.

"What kind of tests?" Laura asked Dr. Wells nervously.

"Miss Williams," The wheelchair bound Doctor started "Have you been experiencing any unusual phenomena? Strange things happening?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"She stopped a criminal at CCPD before we came here." Barry said.

"How?" Caitlin asked as she entered the room.

"I just said to stop. And, I don't know, he just sorta froze."

"Everyone around her got really freaked out for about a minute after it happened. Just fell down and seemed really scared." Barry told his friends.

"Follow me." Caitlin told Laura "Let's run a couple of tests on you. See if we can figure out what's going on." She led Laura away.

"What do you think is happening to her, Dr. Wells?" Barry asked worriedly.

"I believe, it appears that Miss Williams has some sort of power over emotions or mind control." Dr. Wells frowned.

"Awesome!" Cisco cried "I gotta think of a name for her."

"I don't know if she want to be a hero, Cisco." Barry told him.

"Indeed. We must keep a close eye on her. What if, Barry listen to me, what if she's like our other meta?" Dr. Wells asked, referring to the clone making meta they were currently dealing with "This kind of power is dangerous and in the wrong hands..."

"She's not evil!" Barry exclaimed "She's my friend just like you guys are. She would never do anything to hurt anybody."

"That was the Laura you remember from eight years ago. What if she's changed Barry?" Dr. Wells questioned.

"But she agreed to come here and get checked out! That counts for something right?"

"Yes. But still we have to be careful. Have you told her about your speed?" Dr. Wells asked.

"No, not yet." Barry mumbled "But I can and I think she deserves to know that she's not he only good metahuman out there."

"You have a point." Cisco agreed "Dr. Wells I think we can trust her. In the research I did on her while she was in her coma she seems like a good person. She's never been arrested. And she's from Gotham so that's something."

"Very well, but don't pressure her into becoming a hero Barry."

"What?" Laura asked, coming back into the Cortex with Caitlin "A hero, me?"

"It seems that you are a meta human, Miss Williams." Dr. Wells told the psychologist.

"What are you talking about? What's a meta human?" Laura asked "And please, call me Laura."

"A meta human is someone who has been affected by the dark matter explosion from the particle accelerator and has gained powers from it." Caitlin explained.

"Powers? Really?" Laura asked sarcastically "Yeah I don't believe you."

"It's true!" Cisco said "Barry was affected too. He's got-! Mmph!" Barry clapped his hand over Cisco's mouth.

"Got...what? Spill it Barry."

Barry sighed and took his hand off Cisco's mouth "Super speed. Dude did you lick my hand? Gross!"

"Shouldn't have done that now should ya?"

"Shut up." Barry teased and flashed away to wash his hands leaving a stunned Laura in his wake. As quickly as he left Barry was back.

"Super speed- powers- you-?" Laura stuttered out.

"Oh, um yeah?"

"Sh-"

"Laura language!" Barry scolded.

"Shut up!" Laura sat down "This is crazy. You have powers?"

"Yep. And so do you."

"What kind?" Laura asked.

"We believe you have the ability to influence emotions and control minds." Dr. Wells told her.

"Mind control and emotional influence?" Laura sighed and rubbed her eyes "And you," she pointed at Barry "Want me," she pointed at herself "to be a hero?"

"Um yes."

Laura groaned "I thought I got out of this."

"Got out of what?" Cisco asked.

"Heroing." Laura muttered.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Being a hero." Laura shouted "I was done when I left Gotham and now I'm being thrown back into the game."

"Laura?" Barry asked slowly "What are you talking about?"

"In Gotham I worked with Batman as The Rising Sun." Laura tried to explain.

"Wait a minute, you're The Rising Sun?" Cisco asked in awe.

Laura continued over him "I wanted a normal life. I was sick of being the hero."

"Laura," Barry said, putting his hands on her shoulders "Spill."

**Word count: 851 words**

**Happy Easter everyone. Even if you don't celebrate it have a great day! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


	5. Multiplex

**Multiplex**

**I don't own The Flash!**

Laura sighed loudly "I can't believe this."

"Laura!" Barry shouted "You're a hero? Do you have any idea how insanely dangerous that is?"

"Says the man running around in a leather suit saving people with absolutely no previous experience in actual law enforcement!" Laura shouted back.

"Uh...But...you-!" Barry was speechless "You don't have any experience either!"

"No but I'm trained to fight!"

"Well how do you know I'm not?" Barry spluttered.

Lana quickly punched him in the throat and knocked his knees out from under him.

"That's how." And Laura turned on her heel and stalked out of the Cortex.

Caitlin stopped to help Barry up and Cisco simply stood there with his mouth open. Dr. Wells sighed and rolled after Laura.

"Laura!" He called.

"What!?" Laura spun around to face him.

"Give us a call if you change your mind." He pressed a piece of paper into her hand "Our doors are always open."

"I won't be changing my mind, Dr. Wells. I'm done being a hero." And Laura hurried into the elevator, away from the wheelchair bound doctor.

Barry walked up behind Dr. Wells "Do you think she'll call?"

"I don't know Barry. I just don't know."

•••

Laura lay in bed that night, anxious and worried. Around her she sensed the peaceful dreams of her neighbors and their soft breaths, in and out, in and out. Finally she sat up, unable to sleep or even close her eyes, she figured she might as well get some work done. She started on the cases of her patients, notes from previous appointments, and the diagnosis's her coworkers had made. Finally, at 4:25 am, she dozed off, pouring over the paperwork.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Laura jolted up from her desk at the loud beeping of her alarm clock. She looked around wildly before taking a calming breath and hitting the stop button on the clock. With a groan she realized it was six o'clock in the morning.

Forcing herself to get out of her chair and get dressed for her real first day at the office, Laura muttered curses about having to wake up so early.

She pulled on a reddish button up shirt, a pale skirt, and matching heels. On her way out the door she grabbed her bag and hurried to her office.

"Good morning Dr. Williams." Karen smiled in greeting.

"Good morning Karen. What do we have today?" Laura asked.

"I think you're needed at the station at eleven but until then you've only got one appointment."

"With who?"

Karen looked at her notes "A Mr. Charlie Jameson and his wife Mrs. Patricia Jameson."

"Okay. Can you take them back to my office when they arrive?" Laura asked and Karen nodded "Great. Them I'm going to head back and do a little more work."

She walked through the small hallway towards the buildings offices. Suddenly she stumbled into the wall, clutching at it and gasping for breath.

Dr. Johnson came around the corner and saw her leaning heavily on the wall "Are you alright Dr. Williams?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded there for a minute." Laura straightened up and tried to keep walking but Dr. Johnson stopped her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

"No I'm feeling much better now. Thank you." Laura smiled.

"Then," Dr. Johnson hesitated "I wonder if you'd like to grab a coffee with me later today? On a break?"

"Oh! Um...as friends?" Laura asked "I'm sure since you've been covering my patients there are some things you'd like to go over with me."

"We can start as friends." Dr. Johnson nodded "But I hope we don't discuss work to much."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you on my break. Around two? I should be done at the station by then." And Laura hurried past her coworker into her office.

She had trouble saying no to Dr. James Johnson, he was a truly nice man who seemed to genuinely like her. But she didn't like him like that. He was plenty nice and very good looking but she just couldn't bring herself to like him like that.

•••

After the Jameson's appointment Laura headed to the police station to meet with Captain Singh. She hurried in and bumped into Iris again.

"Oh my gosh!" Iris gasped "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's okay. I wasn't either."

"Hey," Iris grabbed her hand as she tried to keep walking "I remember you. We met at Jitters I spilled coffee on you."

"Yeah, I remember you too, Iris."

"I'm sorry you just seem so familiar." Iris shook her head "Have we met other times?"

"I guess you could say so. My name's Laura Williams. We knew each other as kids." Laura closed her eyes, waiting for a angry slap or a shout.

Instead she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her.

"Oh my god! Laura!" Iris breathed "Does Barry know you're back? Where have you been?"

"I was in a car accident the night of the particle accelerator explosion then I was in a coma for ten months and I woke up in STAR Labs." Laura smiled at her old friend.

"What? But that's where Barry was! How did we not know you were there too?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. But I'm glad to be back." The two hugged again "Do you know where Captain Singh's office is? I'm supposed to meet with him about our new partnership."

"Of course." Iris led her towards the Captain's office "This way."

**Word count: 945 words**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

**Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
